Don't You Worry
by Erelil Awarthiel
Summary: Fëanor and his sons have returned from Formenos, and Maedhros pays a visit to his mother before meeting the rest at the Great Square.


**A/N: This one-shot is not a part of the _Tales of the Morningstar_ series. Disclaimer regarding all my fanfiction works is in my bio.**

 **Summary:**

 **Fëanor and his seven sons has returned from Formenos. Maedhros pays a visit to his mother before meeting the rest at the Great Square.**

* * *

"Mother," Maedhros called, and Nerdanel turned to face him with a warm smile.

He had just returned to Tirion with his brothers and father. Fëanor had been deep in thought for days but Maedhros was unable to figure out the cause. Whenever he had come to speak with Fëanor, he had simply brushed it away and blamed the grief for his absence, nothing more. However, Maedhros knew his father better than that, and when he announced that they would head for Tirion, it came as no surprise to the oldest brother. Not that it was ill news, no. He—just like his brothers—hadn't seen Nerdanel in a long time, and everyone missed her dearly, seeing as she had refused to join them to Formenos.

A few days had gone since their arrival. Fëanor had one goal in mind: heading to the Great Square, but his sons wouldn't have it that way. In fear that their father would make everyone return to Formenos once he had finished what he came to do, they'd pleaded for some time with their mother and friends. Eventually Fëanor's heart softened, and he agreed to three days in Tirion. Today was their last day. Their father had not mentioned anything else, so Maedhros assumed they'd leave and head to Formenos the following morning.

"I was worried you would be late. Your father and brothers have left already," Nerdanel announced as he came up beside her.

"When?"

"They left for the Great Square mere minutes ago," his mother replied. She was dressed in red today, the dress a slightly calmer colour than her hair, and a grey cloak hung around her shoulders.

His cousin Fingon, eldest son of his uncle Fingolfin, could be seen down the street. He was leaning against a white wall, waiting for his friend. The streets seemed emptier than usual, Maedhros noticed. It was quieter and less crowded, save for a few Elflings who kept running around, and an elven lady who was tending to some flowers. "Fingon and I will head to the Square, then. Will you accompany us?"

"Nay, I will not." Her son gave a nod at her response, and turned to leave, when something crossed her mind. "Maedhros—" she said after him, and he turned to look at his mother. Her face had an uneasy expression. Nerdanel's eyes had gone from calm to unsettled, and there was something wrong, Maedhros could tell.

"Yes?" His brows furrowed slightly, and he locked eyes with his mother, trying to search for some insight in what ailed her.

Doubt crossed her mind, uncertain of what to say. Nerdanel gave him a faint smile, reassuring her son that everything was fine, though through her eyes her eldest could still see sadness. "Watch your brothers. Don't let them do anything reckless."

"I promise I will watch out for them today." He gave her a nod, and turned to leave once more.

"No," she replied, and her son turned to her in confusion, "not only today, Maitimo, but for as long as there is light in their eyes and air in their lungs; for as long as they're alive. Can I entrust you with this task?" He stood still for a brief moment, watching her as she looked at him in expectation. She no longer expressed the uncalm and conflicted look on her face like before, but Maedhros knew his mother better than that. Something was amiss, he saw it in her eyes and felt the hidden desperation in her voice. Had time been a luxury at his disposal, he would have questioned her words further, but he had not the heart to keep his cousin waiting. And he knew his father would be expecting his eldest to be present at this event, so without further question he gave his reply.

Maedhros gave her an encouraging smile and took her hands in his. "I swear, they will never walk unsafe and bothered as long as I am here."

"Thank you, my sweet child." It was but a faint whisper, but his ears caught it nonetheless. Her face regained color upon hearing her son's words, and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek in motherly affection, "Go now, you do not wish to be late." Still smiling, his hands loosened the grip on his mother's and turned his heal around.

She stood in the emptied street long after he had lef hert, and looked out as his figure became more and more distant. When he was out of sight, all she could do was look towards the Great Square, and the tall buildings around it, with an uneasy feeling tugging at her heart.

* * *

Maedhros stood beside his brother, Maglor, listening to his father's encouraging words. The swearing of the oath came as a shock to him, though he remained as stern-looking as always. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Maglor sending him a look. Another five pair of eyes fell expectantly on him as well. Each of the six siblings sent discreet glances at their big brother, awaiting his response.

 _Watch after them._ Nerdanel's word clung to his mind. What now? His father's speech had reeled him up, and he longed to avenge his grandfather, and follow Fëanor into Middle-earth! But again, he knew that the others would follow. The eldest son of Fëanor was torn…

… And as the final verse of the Oath came out of his mouth, he heard the voices of his brothers, repeating the words of the Oath just as he himself had done. However, everything after it became unclear and blurred as his mind spun around his mother's words. He'd promised to keep them free from harm - not only today but for the rest of his life. And he would. The oath sworn today was steered by his mind and lust for vengeance, but the promise he made to his mother came from his heart.

 _Don't you worry, mother, I will keep them safe…_

* * *

 **A/N: As always, your thoughts on this is appreciated. Until next time, my friends.**


End file.
